


Together in the End

by Garudine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Despite the Major Character Death tag I promise, Established Relationship, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mute Keith, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, POV Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Shiro only appears for a brief scene, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garudine/pseuds/Garudine
Summary: Lance no longer had his body. Keith no longer had his voice. It doesn't matter, because they had each other even when everything around them wanted them utterly destroyed... Like the city they both used to call home.A small glimpse of their love in these trying times, where they suddenly were the heroes of a story none of them wanted to be part of, but they had to if they wanted to see each other again.________________________________An Alternative Universe inspired by the game Transistor.





	Together in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, my first klance fanfic! Not only that, but my first fanfic in english too! That's why, if any of you find any typo or something that doesn't make much sense, I would love to read your feedback about it since I'm trying to improve myself! :D Also I didn't have a beta to help me, so it was extra-difficult to keep up with all my mistakes lol.
> 
> Another thing! This fanfic, as I said, is inspired by the game Transistor. But! It isn't a carbon copy of it. I've inspired myself in certain scenes and the main plot, but nothing more than that. So, if you find some discrepancies from the original game, it was on purpose! Also, it's not entirely necessary to have played the game to read this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 

## I. 

 _  
_ _» Keith… You know I love you more than anything, right? «_  
  
He stopped his firm steps abruptly, like those words had the strength none of those innumerable enemies had to stop his determined stance. None of them were enough to face him.  
  
All this had happened so fast that he, blinded by rage, still couldn’t bring himself to being aware of everything that had happened in the last few hours. How that voice he heard clearly wasn’t from… Lance per se, him being by his side like he always where. His blue eyes weren’t there, watching him in that special way he used to do only for him by the end of every one of his performances.  
  
When Keith turned around, looking up the right amount so he could see Lance’s breathtaking smile, reality punched him right in the face with nothing more than mere nothingness. Metal, cold as ice, was the only thing now permanent. The only thing that brought him company. The pulsing heat he could feel, that one that emanated life, was the only reminder he had of Lance still being there with him.  
  
He couldn’t talk. Tied up words in his tongue tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. Silence, that was all he was now.  
  
_» … I know I’ve never told you before, but I really do._ «  
  
His demeanor changed completely in pure frustration. Keith raised his sword, his everything, so he could envelope Lance the way he wished he could do to the body that was no longer there. Keith couldn’t help but wonder if Lance could feel any of this.  
  
_»Pff-- Come on! Don’t get all mushy-feely with me. Your tears will rust my beautiful complexion and we both know I have to keep myself handsome for our enemies eyes~«_  
  
Maybe he could.  
  
Even with a smile trying to suddenly appear on Keith’s face, he rolled his eyes and let the sword fall to the ground with brute force thanks to its weight. The whining, of course, was almost instantaneous.  
  
_» HEY! Uugh, ow. My little prince, as delicate as a flower. «_  
  
It was better to keep walking.  
  
They were losing time and they definitely should focus on their mission. By every corner of their old home they passed by there was… Nothing more than the image of a city that was falling apart more and more. There were less people, the bodies of those who once were alive flooding the streets. Those monsters where devouring everything, they were taking everything from him… No. Not really, he’s lying about that.  
  
They already took everything he ever had.  
  
Keith kept an iron grip on his sword. He still couldn’t tell if Lance could feel what the sword felt, but he was sure his eyes in the sky would never missed a beat about him. Every little sign of emotion he’d shown, Lance could read him as clear as water.  
  
_» Hey, Keith. Maybe you could… You know, relax a little? We just have to keep going! We have to go behind the people who did this! And then, everything will go back to normal. You’ll get your voice back and I’ll… I’ll come back, I’m sure of it! I won’t go anywhere. «_  
  
He was so glad for everything Lance had said, he wanted to let him know that. His dominant hand softly caressed the blade, which was the only thing left from him, but this wasn’t enough. There wasn’t a way to express how, even in the middle of this hell, he was still there to be his anchor.  
  
Yet, he doubted him. He doubted everything he said.  
  
It was impossible to bring the dead back to life.

 

## II.

   
At his feet, Shiro fell.  
  
No--. No.  
  
Keith won’t ever recognize that _**t** **hing**_ as Shiro. It was … An empty shell infected with whatever was in the air. Those things that were, slowly, occupying every nook and cranny. They were everywhere, disturbing everyone they found in their way. Black as tar, white as the past innocence. They were out of a nightmare.  
  
That thing he fought against wasn’t Shiro… But in the past, he was.  
  
He fell on his knees in front of the now still body, that one that was nothing more than a past memory. The only thing that kept him from not falling over, from destroying himself in that place, was his sword – It was Lance. The edge of it was sharply buried onto the ground and himself, weak and tired, hanging on his only and last bit of hope.  
  
Tears were falling down his face, even then the silence surrounding him was so heavy that not even on his moment of weakness he could shake the feeling that this was his new reality. He was getting, terrifyingly, accustomed to it.  
  
Since always, Lance was the chatty one of them both. When he was there, when he was real and present, Keith always asked himself if it was even possible for him to shut up. Not that it was something that annoyed him, in fact his bright voice was the only thing that maintained his mental stability during those past dark times.  
  
This time was different. It was the first time ever his question was finally answered when he thought it was going to be an eternal one.  
  
In this moment, Lance was silent. If it wasn’t from the apparent breathing from the gem embedded on the blade, he would've started to get worried. But… It wasn’t necessary. He didn’t needed to talk, Keith didn’t need comforting words from him.  
  
Keith was starting to think he was going crazy, but he could swear he could feel Lance there. It wasn’t a desperate wish, it was real. Above him, firmly embracing him. A ghostly feeling, almost non-existent, but he wanted to hang on it until he felt brave enough again to stand up.  
  
So he left himself be drowned by his calming presence.  
  
_»… We have to keep going. «_  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his fists so he could smear any trace of sadness left in him away, he just nodded once. His hands went back to his sword’s grip, his thumb numbly stroking the cold metal.  
  
Keith could still feel the faint warmth of Lance’s arms around him. He could still feel his presence at the back of his mind, trying to keep him grounded and safe.  
  
The body of what once was Shiro faded as black spores, floating and flying away into the red sky. For a brief moment, Keith thought that was a privilege.  
  
He refused to look back.

 

## III.

  

Dodge, attack from behind, step away, repeat.  
  
This particular combat formula was pretty simple. So much Keith needed to make the most least effort when he got used to the movements of the different enemies they were facing.  
  
But… These ones in particular weren’t the common type. In fact, not only that but he was pretty sure he’d never seen them before. Those new enemies weren’t programmed as the rest of them, they weren’t predictable, and the mere fact there were four of them now didn't helped at all.  
  
Those new enemies were most like dogs in shape and the way they acted, only crazed with violence as their core motivator. Keith was fast, but they were faster. When he dodged one of them, he walked right onto the others waiting impatiently for him.  
  
Keith had always been proud of his resilience and fight instinct, but now? Now his legs were heavy, his arms were shaky and the grip on his sword was getting weaker.  
  
_» We have to get out of here! You can’t fight them all! «_  
  
Lance was panicking, his voice was not subtle about it. His urgent screams were like a loud red siren inside his head, noisy as ever.  
  
He maintained still. He tried to be as firm as his heavy pants were nothing more than an insignificant detail. He refused to leave. He couldn’t let them be there, free to do whatever they wanted to do. Nobody else would have a chance against them. If he couldn’t defeat them, no one else would.  
  
_» Are you out of your mind?! You can’t--! LOOK AT YOU!«_  
  
Lance was right, as always.  
  
That didn’t meant he would obey and resign himself to this. He won’t let them keep destroying everything in front of them.  
  
He faced them once more, his sword serving as a shield so he could fight back against that “dog” that jumped right into him, ready for a bite. With the force of its impact, he pushed it as far away as he could. Okay, that was one down.  
  
He swept his blade, catching two other “dogs” with it so he could smash them to the ground in one simple movement. They’ll get up again, yes, but in the meantime that gave him enough time to take care of the last “dog” remaining.  
  
Breathing heavily, he inspected his surroundings, trying to catch a glimpse of movement.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Where…?  
  
_» KEITH! «_  
  
His eyes opened wide. He got so distracted with the others he didn’t realized how the remaining enemy ran away to higher ground so it could jump right from above against him. It passed completely unnoticed.  
  
When Keith saw it, the “dog” was already too close to defend himself. He had to do something, now!  
  
He tried to move his sword, but between its weight and his exhaustion he wasn’t a match for how fast it was.  
  
The “dog” jaws opened wide. It was going directly to his neck.  
  
_» NO! «_  
  
Then, everything stopped with his thunderous scream.  
  
Keith ended up waiting for the attack, but it never came. Thanks to his hyper-alert state he saw the moment that thing just stopped mid air. The "dog" was completely frozen.  
  
His eyes went right to his sword… To Lance. He was emanating an incandescent aura Keith had never seen on him.  
  
**_Lance…?_ **

 

**TURN () > [ KILL () ]**

 

Everything exploded with energy. Keith himself felt floating above the mere nothingness for a few seconds. A surreal experience, but it felt too real for this to be a sudden dream.  
  
When Keith regained consciousness - when he started feeling again- there was nothing.  
  
The “dogs” were no longer there, and loneliness was once again his only company.  
  
Feeling tremendously concerned, he raised his sword so he could inspect it with need and urgency. His heart was racing, a heavy weight in his chest that was slowly traveling across his numb limbs. Lance wasn’t speaking, Keith couldn’t feel him, he couldn’t see his breath and he was starting to panic. Lance wasn’t… He couldn’t… He needed to wait. He told him-- _Lance told him--_  
  
_» … Hey, beautiful, have I ever seen you around here before? «_  
  
Keith forced an exhale and breathed like he had forgot about it for a few moments. He forced himself to calm down, tried to ease the frantic beating of his heart. He followed the gem’s carvings with his fingers, those that were shaky and unstable and he didn’t realized about it until now... But there they were. They were showing how vulnerable he was. He needed to calm himself. He needed to.  
_  
_ _» Are you… Okay, right? Did they do something to you? «_  
  
He shook his head. He was feeling _just_ fine. He needed some minutes so he could regain his breath, but there weren’t any severe injuries.  
  
Even then, he continued with his strokes. He even allowed himself to be selfish for once by sitting on the floor and positioning Lance on his lap. Keith wished it was him and not what remained of him.  
  
With his pulse starting to ease, Keith continued admiring every little detail in the metal. His gaze was not going anywhere if it wasn’t on him.  
  
_» … I’m still here. You are, too. «_  
  
Judging by the tone of his voice, Keith could pinpoint exactly what he was thinking. It was easy since he was thinking about the exact same thing.  
  
**_Don’t scare me like that ever again._**

 

## IV.

  _  
_ _» Do you… Do you remember when we first met? Hahaha, god, I hated every little detail of your pretty face. «_  
  
Lance wasn’t looking too good.  
  
His voice sounded distorted and he started working unstable on battle. He was heavy, his material was heavy, but Keith felt he had to use more strength than necessary when he wanted to do a simple slice against those things.  
  
Things that never ended, things that won’t end, things that were consuming everything.  
  
Keith was beginning to fear those things were consuming Lance, too. Every battle they had, every battle they fought… It could have been affecting him. He felt like such an idiot. Like the stupid little impulsive _shit_ he was. The one who run right into danger without even thinking twice. Without thinking about how all of this should have been obvious. Lance was his freaking sword, how had he never thought about it!? Why did he thought it was a good idea to attack with him!? How did it never occurred to him that by every battle they’ve won, Lance was losing himself a little more?!  
  
Stupid, stupid, _stupid._  
  
_» But… But things sure change, am I right Keithy? If… If someone had ever told me my love for you would have ended up condemning me in this place, maaaaaaaybbbeee I would have thought about it twice as much, hahaha! «_  
  
He felt the guilt starting to grow inside him by every second that passed by. His steps weren’t taking his defiance stance, he was slowing them as much as his determination was flaking. Yes, he wanted to take care of the bastards who started this. He wanted to make them suffer by his hand, but… For what? After everything had passed, what was he going to do? What would be left for him, when everything he ever loved wasn’t there anymore?  
  
What would he do when he was once again that empty person he once was?  
  
_» Even though… Ah, you know? I don’t regret this, at all… Even… Even when I could just be here forever. If this is the price I have to pay to be by your side, I would do it again. And again. And again. And again… «_  
  
The distortion was getting stronger, the static was starting to get between Lance’s words. An insufferable headache was making this worse for Keith, stopping himself abruptly to press his head with his hand.  
  
It was in that moment that a fierce roar reverberated the whole building where they were. It passed through every hall.  
  
Then, Keith _saw it._  
  
The closest thing to a black dragon flies through the enormous window. That red eye was staring only at him, mocking him, and he felt his blood starting to boil. Everything started to make sense. That was the only missing piece of his incomplete jigsaw, the one he needed to take him out of his misery.  
  
_» W-woah! Hehe, I don’t feel soooooooo hot right now! … Keith… Keith? … Where… Where are you? «_  
  
He clenched his jaw, his hands closed around his sword once again. So strongly his nails where burying against his skin and it hurts, but he couldn’t feel anything right now. That lost motivation returned once again, blinding his eyes with nothing more than the color red.  
  
It was its fault. That was the thing that wanted to take Lance away from him.  
  
The static in his ears intensified thanks to the sounds Lance was making from his distress, severely in pain. His anger was there, more vivid than ever, showing the worst of him because he couldn’t stand knowing Lance was feeling like that.  
  
_» Eh… Ow, Keith… We better… How about we take a little rest? No, no, I have a better idea! You… You go ahead. Don’t worry about me, just leave me here and I will go after you later… I promise. «_  
  
Keith started running towards the bridge that was his only connection between this part of the city and the capital. It was the only way of facing it and he refused to rest until he hunted it down. He was going to destroy it, like that thing surely destroyed everything on his path.  
  
And then, after that dragon’s heart stopped beating thanks to his own doing, no one would ever try to take Lance away from him ever again.

 

## V.

 

None of this made sense anymore.  
  
Those new’s panels, those ones that were the only thing keeping the citizens aware of what’s happening, were only giving the worst of scenarios. The people… They were almost gone, every one of them. The colorful city, his once beloved city, was slowly draining his vibrant color and only getting splashed with white everywhere. It was making him sick. He couldn’t stand watching how everything around him was dying.  
  
There was nothing Keith could do. Not even the people who started this could put an end to this sad parade, the end of everything they once knew. They’ve let the beast out, now this beast was free to do whatever it wanted not caring even for their creators. The empty streets were getting flooded with the smell of corpses… The one who survived were falling like the rest of them.  
  
But this person in particular promised him he could bring Lance back.  
  
Keith didn’t trusted him, of course. The sword’s creator explained fast and with very little detail what was its initial goal; Why was that sword created, what was its purpose: _Creation_. They could… Start everything once again from scratch. It wasn’t perfect, but they could bring back the life to those who lost it. They could restore everything, like it never happened.  
  
This was their ideal. That was what him, Lotor, promised them. If everything he said is true, they could put an end to this nightmare before it gets worse.  
  
_» Do we even have another choice? «_  
  
Right. There was nothing else they could do. This was the only opportunity they had to restore the life with this brush in Keith’s hands, the white city being his canvas.  
  
The one thing that stopped Keith from doing it, that one reason that terrified him, was giving his brush and risk what he had left. This could destroy Lance’s soul. It was all or nothing. He knew. He knew there was no other way, but…  
  
_» Hey, samurai. I’ve already told you, didn’t I? I’m not going anywhere. «_  
  
In front of them was an endless abyss. A machine where supposedly his sword goes was there, waiting for them to give in and wish for the best. Keith only needed to… Leave him there. Let him go.  
  
Keith couldn’t resist his anxious urge as he raised Lance once again, clinging to him desperately where he could rest his forehead against his gem. He needed this. He needed to cheer himself up, he needed Lance to give him the courage he needed to take this last step.  
  
For a few moments he could indulge himself. He could forget the cold feeling of metal against him so he could imagine this embrace being part of the two of them. A human touch, warmth he could feel from thinking about it too much. Just… For a few more seconds he could pretend Lance was in his arms and his body was right there with him. He was alive. Not trapped in a sword and his cold body being left behind in what felt like so long ago.  
  
_» We can make this. Together, like we’ve always been. Like we always will be. «_  
  
**_Together._ **  
  
A weak smile, he was ready.  
  
Keith let him rest directly in that machine. In an instant, it began shooting a bright light everywhere he looked, consuming them completely.  
  
And then, all he could see was black.

 

## VI.

   
Keith was alone.  
  
He had no clue of what had happened. The only thing he knew was that all of the sudden he was fighting Lotor, who had a sword identical to his. Lotor proclaimed there was no place for the two of them here. The stronger one would revive everything, but by his norms and creating all around them just how they liked it. A new world, where they could do whatever they wanted with this new canvas like it was a toy.  
  
Lotor was no more. The city was a desert. Those monsters, the ones he'd just learned their name was cells, vanished like all those corpses infected by darkness.  
  
Lance will no longer be by his side. But the brush, this goddamned sword that caused everything, will be.  
_  
_ _» … Keith... «_  
  
That painful static was so annoying and Lance’s voice was so weak he had a bad time trying to listen to him. Keith didn’t liked this. He didn’t wanted to hear him like this. He didn’t wanted to hear what seemed like resignation in his voice.  
  
Lance will never come back. Keith won’t regain his voice. They knew this from the very beginning, still…  
  
_» Keith… You… You have to let me go. «_  
  
His lips were pressed into a firm line. Every swing from his sword returned an inch from his lost city back to it’s beautiful self. He couldn’t bring the dead back but… He could let the city restored for those few lucky ones who lasted long enough to see a new tomorrow.  
  
_» You… You’re going to be alright. You have this thing, even if I’m not going to be with you. Even if I end up merging with this sword. Even then I… I will always be with you. «_  
  
Keith crashed his blade with no care against the ground, strong enough to make Lance shut up from his rambling. His ragged breath was only getting worse. He wanted him to stop talking. Lance should _shut his mouth_ once and for all because this was the first time since the many years they’ve been together he wanted nothing more than not hear any little thing he had to say.  
  
He refused to keep listening to Lance. He refused to accept all of this. They just… Took everything from him like it was **nothing** , and what was he supposed to do? Just sit there, cross his arms and go along with it? Resign himself to this, knowing he will be there forever in silence and without the only person who gave his life a meaning?  
  
They were all dead. Lance will no longer be with him the way they both wanted to.  
  
What the hell they wanted from him? What else they wanted to destroy from his life before they can leave him alone?  
  
He didn’t wanted this, so he wouldn’t give them the pleasure of him conforming to a plan he never wanted to be part of. This wasn’t going to be the end, **he** will make his own ending.  
  
_» … Keith…? «_  
  
He began ignoring those forgotten white places of the city. His firms steps guided him towards the first motorbike he found, driving fast and mad without any doubts on his mind. His gaze was only focused in his new objective, the only thing he really wanted. The only way he could be finally happy, away from this mess. Away from this never ending dream, closer to the person he loved.  
  
Everything took him to the very beginning. The tragic point where his life began to fell apart. The place where his eyes witnessed his own and slow demise.  
  
There he was, as beautiful as he remembered him. A déjà vu feeling buzzed through his being while he looked at Lance’s inert body the same way he’d left him. Even though everything around him were nothing but chaos… He still was the only thing that hasn’t changed.  
  
The static was loud and painful, but he no longer cared. He could no longer feel anything besides his desire for release.  
  
_» Keith! No, look, LISTEN to me goddammit. Don’t you dare! I swear to God, I won’t ever forgive you! «_  
  
He sat down by his side-- By the body’s side. His cheek was carefully placed over that cold arm, smiling at himself like this was the most comfortable place he’d ever been in all these years.  
  
With a hand gesture, the sword levitated from the ground, where he placed it in front of them both. Desperate screams ringed in his ears, but he ignored them. Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
His smile was still present.  
  
_» **KEITH--!!** « _  
  
His sword’s edge pierced through his chest. A silent scream filled his throat as his vision quickly began to fade away with the metallic taste of blood pooling in his mouth.  
  
Before he could feel any more pain, his consciousness had already left his own body.

 

## VII.

 

 _Blue._  
  
It was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. An enormous and clear blue sky above him, the sun decorating that radiance who made his head hurt from it’s brightness.  
  
_Red._  
  
The flowers surrounding him were a beautiful red. Those flowers were now the bed where he was resting while the numbness of his body was disappearing. He didn’t know where he was, but he didn’t cared. Keith felt so tired he could close his eyes and take another nap, he felt like he deserved it.  
  
He couldn’t. He couldn’t because when he sat by the mere impulse of looking around and trying to guess what was happening, Keith realized he wasn’t alone. Lance was there, arms crossed, looking at him with teary eyes and a very angry look on his face.  
  
“What were you thinking?!” Lance screamed, looking like he was seconds away from shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
Keith had to cover his ears. His head hurts and he felt like he needed an army of pills just to feel a little bit better.  
  
“We don’t even know how this _trash_ works! And you…! You!! Agh!!”  
  
Lance looked like he was having an internal fight with himself, trying to decide whether to keep screaming at him or to actually be happy because he wasn’t mortally injured in this place. Keith frowned. Wow, what a nice “Welcome!” party Lance had for him. If Keith knew this was how he was going to be welcomed, maybe he would have thought about it twice before taking his own life.  
  
Finally, his beloved reached to his preferred choice. He threw himself above him, his arms finding his rightful place around Keith's neck. If Keith hasn’t been prepared for this, feeling this weak Lance would have ended up throwing him to the ground again. Keith was still feeling a little disoriented, but he hugged him back as soon as he felt Lance's warmth surrounding him once more, this time for real. It wasn't part of his delirious need, helped by his imagination.  
  
Slowly, Keith started caressing Lance’s back, trying to calm him down.  
  
“We’ve been through all of this for _nothing_ and I **HOPE** it tortures that hot-headed head of yours! You heard me? Nothing! You could have stayed there and you could have been the freaking _God_ of the new world or some _bullcrap_ like that! But nooo, you just _had_ to throw everything away. Why didn’t you let Lotor have the brush’s powers since _you didn’t even wanted it_!?”  
  
He shrugged. This made Lance groan out loud in an exasperate way, clearly stressed out.  
  
Keith leaned back a little so he could drown himself again on everything Lance was. He’d missed him so much he didn’t wanted to look away. He wanted to remember every little detail in his facial expressions, even now when he was making the most adorable angry face he’d ever seen from him.  
  
“… I could’ve lost you.” Lance suddenly whispered, sounding scared.  
  
Gently, they rested their foreheads like they needed this to confirm the other was real. They were there, they could feel each other. There was no longer a barrier. And they wanted to use every moment they have now to remind themselves about this.  
  
“What if it didn’t turned out this way? What if for being **you** something else would’ve happened? What if... What if _that_ was the last memory I’d ended up having of you?”  
  
Keith shook his head trying to reassure him. It was in this moment he realized he could have lost everything. Maybe if his luck continued to be as bad as it has been, he would have ended completely separated from Lance. Both immortal and fated to never see each other again.  
  
That’s why he needed to do this.  
  
He closed the distance between them, his dry lips molding perfectly into the soft ones. Their kiss wasn't mindblowing, but it was all they've needed to calm themselves, to remember where they were now. They both wanted to make this last. The moment appeared to be infinite... So he felt empty once they drifted apart. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.  
  
Then, Keith remembered something. Something he had lost, but it was part of him once again. He opened and closed his mouth over and over again like he was trying the words on his tongue. So important, so _obvious_ , but he never had the chance before to say them more than with his actions.  
  
He didn’t wanted to waste his opportunity this time.  
  
“La… _Lance._ ” His voice sounded raspy from it’s lack of use. He cleared his throat, trying to feel more comfortable. A tiny smile, almost shy, was there when he tried again, looking directly at Lance’s eyes. “… You know… I love you more than anything, right?”  
  
That toked Lance completely by surprise, shocking him. His cheeks began to heat up, making him look absolutely stunning. Lance was such an expressive person it would never cease to amaze him. Keith could look at him an eternity.  
  
“… You asshole.” He snapped weakly. He pushed Keith by his shoulders like he wanted to hide that shameful display nobody should know he could have, even when Keith knew everything about it.  
  
Even so, Lance didn’t wanted to brush away his own tears. He didn’t wanted to hide that beautiful smile of his, his eyes looking more blue and shining even more that the clear sky they both now shared. Lance nodded, once and simple, because he also knew everything Keith was. He also knew his clear sincerity, his rage outburst. His mistakes, his strengths. He knew everything about him, as much as Keith knew every little detail that made Lance the person he fell in love with.   
  
Lance searched Keith’s hands to take them into his owns, intertwining them with such delicacy he might break. Finally they were there, together. They could feel and see each other; They could look into the galaxies that were each others eyes, they could feel the softness of their skin like if this was their first time. They could finally feel happy the way they wanted to, not the way everyone wanted to force on them.  
  
“Yeah, of course I know.”  
  
And the most important thing of all: Without someone who could ever dare to separate them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to scream with me about this AU or about Klance in general, I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/G4rudyne) where I am most of the time!


End file.
